


If I Risk It All

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 花吐症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 那天清晨，斯内普吐出了第一朵花。是百合，洁白柔软，携朝露与晨雾落在他掌心。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 15





	If I Risk It All

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.斯狼无差，主视角斯内普，偏单箭头；  
> 2.花吐症梗，单方吐花；  
> 3.这是把刀，发刀好快乐。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

“那么，你就不关心她丈夫和孩子的死活？他们尽可以死，只要你能得到你想要的？”

他想要的。

斯内普记起红发在阳光下舞动如火焰，绿眸在树荫里澄澈如湖水，女孩睁大了眼睛看他，天真、好奇、快乐、满怀善意，莉莉是他那时想要的全部，是他所不是的一切的总和。

但当所有这些组合成一个人，不对，她不是他想要的。对许多人来说二者没有什么不同，对斯内普却并非如此。他自始至终都妄想着莉莉·伊万斯为他所有，她是炬火，是明星，是他胸口的一汪温水，却从来不是、也永远不会是他阴暗欲念所指的对象。不，当他独处于四壁之内，进行着纯人类的淫行，莉莉绝不会出现在他脑海中。

然而邓不利多没有必要知道。

“那就把他们都藏起来，”他嘶哑着声音说，“保证她——他们的——安全。求求您。”

“那你给我什么作为回报呢，西弗勒斯？”

“作为——回报？”

他不信若自己拒绝，对方会放任波特夫妇被杀；他只是不能冒这个险。在拿捏斯内普的把柄上，邓不利多做得一点不差：他是黑魔王麾下的弱者，两年来所见所闻削弱了他，反而令他轻易地被莉莉成为黑魔王目标这件事击垮。是他说出了预言，他不能承受背负莉莉的生命，不行，他做不到。

良久之后，斯内普说：“什么都行。“

那天清晨，斯内普吐出了第一朵花。

是百合，洁白柔软，携朝露与晨雾落在他掌心。

与其说斯内普惊讶于自己患上了花吐症，不如说他惊讶于这样的造物竟能从自己体内产生。这病源于无望的渴念，而百合，却像是一个怀着希望的开始。

现在说希望不但太早，简直是无稽之谈。像是一片羽毛的尾端轻轻划过他的心脏，斯内普强硬地将它驱走，一旦他失却专注，黑魔王便会比这病症更早杀死他；如果他死了，他就没有用了。

专注不是药，但有效。斯内普完美地执行着他的工作，甚至比从前更出色，他要么做到百分之一百，要么被片刻分心招来灭顶之灾。

当他回到房间，有时甚至不及紧闭房门，花朵便簌簌自他唇间落下。比起那些永远淤塞在他喉中的话语，它们坦率无惧，急切到令他呛咳不止，又在他跌跌撞撞来到床上、环抱住自己的时候覆盖他的身体，如同堡垒或毯子。

他有时疲倦地拨弄它们，或是捡出一两朵拿在手中端详。黑玫瑰总是准时到访，与百合古怪地混杂着，其他花朵被埋没其中，他能辨认出野蔷薇和菖蒲。

但通常，斯内普仅仅静待症状停止，而后念咒将它们清扫一空。他在房里放置更多的药材，以免突然造访的同僚嗅到花香。他知道患者吐出的花各有其含义，这一话题下众说纷纭，随便走进一家书店，就能在最热门的书架上发现七八种不同的见解。说书人们以此暗喻故事的走向，治疗师则借之判断病人余下的寿命。

这些斯内普都不需要，他对自己的命运不感兴趣。曾经斯内普谋划将来、培育野心、描绘权力加身的蓝图，现在他只有今日的生命与空落的双手，他踏出门去，挽救一条人命，挫败一次攻击，赎一起罪行。

他累了。

自答应邓不利多的条件，一把火便熊熊地在他体内烧着，他被掏空了，耗尽了。

与此同时，他吐出的花却在减少，从足以遍布全屋、自他床上溢下，变成零星几朵。他有几次中途便昏睡过去，醒来时嘴里含着野蔷薇或秋牡丹。

斯内普需要知道这是痊愈的征兆还是生命所剩无几的迹象，以便作出下一步安排，然而唯一靠谱的解读是花吐症就像心灵或情感一样私人，答案到来前没人能确知它是什么——相当于什么都没说。情感上的弱点是危险的，他不能求医，甚至不能尽力到典籍中查找答案，能了解到的只有这么多。

但有一件事众所周知：治愈花吐症的方法只有两种，两情相悦，或断绝执念。后者早在这成为疾患前他就试过了，刻意挑起冲突、激化事态，让一切失控，他挑衅的对象也从未令他失望。自第一次想着对方自慰后他努力了两年，一直到毕业，他们正式为敌，除难以胜数的痛苦和屈辱外徒劳无功。

忆及那些屈辱的片段，斯内普的双手仍为之颤抖，他绝不原谅或遗忘，然而要找回学生时代那般尖锐深刻的憎恨，却似乎力不从心。他想若能自黑魔王手中幸存，如果，万一，也许他可以成为一个不同的人，那可能意味着摆脱长久以来执念，也可能，是另一个开始。

人们往往以为生的喜悦能使忍受痛苦变得容易一些，然而事实却相反。

从那朵百合落在他手中，斯内普就预料到了这一天。

他几乎是明火执仗地误导摄魂怪，让被包围的凤凰社成员逃出去。决定只在一瞬间，就像匆忙告诉黑魔王那半个预言一样，斯内普采取行动时，没有余下去想自己救下的是谁。

事情的发生猝不及防：有个人回身举起魔杖，然后——“呼神护卫！”

巨大的银犬一跃而下，撞向追击的摄魂怪，斯内普瞬间便认出了那个声音。

他待要转身抵抗曾经的同僚，喉间猛然一呛，紧接着红光击中了他。在他身侧，一朵紫罗兰被靴底碾入泥尘。

斯内普几年间无数次旁观的暴行，如今落在了他自己身上。

黑魔王烧伤他的手指，折断他的肋骨，鞭打他的皮肤，反复施加钻心咒。他感激着命运的短暂仁慈昏迷过去，又被强行唤醒，嗽出带血的冷水和甘菊。

“苦难中的力量。”黑魔王嘶嘶地说，“黑魔王想知道，谁是你的力量，西弗勒斯？”

斯内普花了一秒钟迷惑对方为何会知晓花语，难道黑魔王在人心尚存的时候也曾爱过某人？

对他头脑的入侵暴力而无情，即便他不像现在这样虚弱，也做不到直接将黑魔王拒之门外。他无法保守全部的秘密，仅（暂时）能选择透露这些，还是另一些。如果黑魔王有足够的耐心，他实际上不存在任何选择。

斯内普嗽出更多的甘菊，在他脑海中，那些碎片违背主人意愿飞速拼合：典雅垂落的黑发，轻蔑的神情，漠然的灰眼睛，把玩魔杖的修长手指……

“泥巴种，而后是血统背叛者。我们的西弗勒斯，倒是一个多情的人。”

旁观的食死徒纷纷发出嘲笑，窃窃私语着，斯内普假装自己为此感到羞耻。

他最终被关进了地牢，黑魔王如他所愿，信了他的反叛是因为布莱克在场。相应地，斯内普得到的惩罚是活着直到布莱克的头颅被送到他面前，或者在地底死于自己不见天日的渴念。黑魔王自有一份幽默感。

贝拉特里克斯不会公然违背黑魔王的指令将他处死，但她确实做到了力所能及的一切。斯内普哀号着向她乞求食水，因为那是她的目的，如果他做得足够好，她便会给予。他没有要过其他，比如仁慈，比如死亡，比如自由。他这一辈子都没有乞求过得不到的东西。

而甘菊落在他周围，还有更多、更多的玫瑰。他周围的阴影中充斥着各种人们能想象到的色彩，与他衰败的生命不同，热烈地绽放着。

他不在乎他的狱卒说了什么，一个将死之人要怎样做梦都行。

营救者面对那条鲜花组成的毯子时很是惊讶，随即他就从那个黑皮肤男人眼中看到了理解的神情，为了爱，哈，这就是邓不利多给他们灌输的东西。他们相信的东西。

那人把斯内普放上担架运出去，并遮住了他的眼睛，斯内普暗自感谢对方的体贴，在下一秒结结实实地晕了过去。等他再次睁开双眼，周围已是明亮干净的病房。多半是出于善意，他床头最醒目处摆放着一份报纸。他们以为这是为他好：在恢复自由的第一刻，便看到剥夺自己自由的人已经不存在了。他也如他们所愿，立刻读了起来。

黑魔王杀死了詹姆和莉莉·波特，却因不可知的缘故被他们仅一岁的儿子打败了。其忠实簇拥西里斯·布莱克因此事陷入疯狂，逃亡两天后在众目睽睽之下炸死了好友彼得·佩迪鲁和十二名麻瓜，而后束手就擒。

莉莉死了，而布莱克是背叛者。

斯内普把那篇文章读了三遍。头脑空白的片刻他想，也许这就是全部了，可以停止了。

然而治疗师冲进病房时，黑色玫瑰几乎蔓延到门口，丝绸般的花瓣上缀着鲜血。

接下来的进展变得很快：斯内普的四肢日渐消瘦无力，指端的皮肤剥落，面颊凹陷，泛着病态的红晕；他终日咳嗽着，嘴唇干裂，嗓子里满是砂砾。至他出院，每天吐出的花已减至零星几朵。

他出院不是因为痊愈。

斯内普乘船渡海，踏足阿兹卡班的土地。上一次见到布莱克时，对方还是他印象中的那个少年，抓住最后一次机会，在毕业离校的火车上给他制造麻烦。那次布莱克是一个人，波特在隔壁车厢与莉莉谈笑，其他人自然更愿意在那边。

他走过一个个囚牢，直至看见布莱克。对方几乎与他同样消瘦，灰眼睛清醒至极，这清醒又因所在的地方而显得疯狂至极。

“他们的保密人，是你。”本应是求证，斯内普却没在提问，“他们在家遇害，保密人不会是他们中的任何一个。在那之外波特会托付生命的就是——”

“还能有谁呢？”布莱克平静地反问。他从窄小的床上起身，慢慢向斯内普靠近。

“为什么？”斯内普问。

“因为我觉得无聊。”布莱克回答。

他的口吻就像他们还在黑湖边的山毛榉树下，布莱克抱着手臂，围观波特将他吊在半空戏弄。

因为无聊，向来如此。

发现布莱克的手抓住自己，斯内普才意识到他的额头抵着铁窗，身体向下滑落。他试图挣扎，要对方远离自己，但仅仅将血沫溅上了布莱克的囚服。他觉得头晕目眩，所有的血液都在流失。

“斯内普！你怎么了？斯内普！！”布莱克在他耳边大吼，听起来就像他真的在乎，“喂！快来人！救命！这里……”

无人在意的血蔷薇自斯内普齿间滑落，拂过他的袍角，停在两栏铁窗之间。

就像一颗鲜活的、鲜活的心脏。 

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 来自百度，文中出现过的花的含义：
> 
> 百合——深深祝福（对斯内普也是莉莉所代表的一切美好事物）；
> 
> 黑色玫瑰——黑暗、挑战（你是恶魔且为我所有），温柔真心，憎恨；
> 
> 秋牡丹——生命，期待，淡淡的爱；
> 
> 野蔷薇——浪漫的爱情，悔过；
> 
> 甘菊——苦难中的力量；
> 
> 各种玫瑰——各种爱；
> 
> 血蔷薇——破碎；


End file.
